


Michelle’s Reputation

by CauseofDeath



Category: Spider-Man:Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CauseofDeath/pseuds/CauseofDeath
Summary: Michelle loses her journal and freaks out a little. That’s a lie she freaks out a lot.





	Michelle’s Reputation

Michelle's life is going to end. Not literally but it felt like it.

You see Michelle has a reputation one she would really like to keep, she was seen by everyone as a strange loner with no emotions and no friends, no one tried to sit with her in class or at lunch, she never got pulled into meaningless conversations about crush's or the avengers and it was just her and her books. 

This brings us to her life ending situation you see as much as she like to deny it Michelle DOES have feelings, a lot of them, so like any normal person would she decided to bottle them all up and ignore them, only letting them out into her journal.

A small book she would draw and write in whenever she needed to let out her feelings, a book was filled with her deepest darkest secrets and as of late held one of her biggest secrets of all. That she resident weirdo Michelle Jones had a crush on her kind of best friend/Acquaintance Peter Parker.

Why is that a problem You ask.  
Well you see last night after she came back from a long day at school and added on stress from trying to deal with her very frustrating decathlon team, Michelle realised it was missing, and this! This was a problem. What would she do if someone found the book?, what if someone figured out it was hers, what if HE found it, but most importantly what if someone found out The Michelle Jones had feelings for no other than Peter Parker, what would she do about that.

DING

A text from her phone quickly brought her out of her trance, Michelle quickly took out her phone to see who it was from. She quickly froze, it was Peter, FUCK it was Peter, oh no. Maybe it was just a coincidence, hopefully it was just a coincidence, please just be a coincidence. Her breath hitched as she opened the text.

Spidey boi: I have you book.

Well FUCK.

* * *

It has been about a week since Michelle got the text and she has been blatantly ignoring Peter.

She really didn't want to talk to him, because the minute she did he would bring up the journal and she really didn't want that. She was doing a pretty good job as well, until one fateful Thursday afternoon, he managed to corner her after AcaDec practice.

"Mj you can't keep ignoring me.”

"Watch me.” Mj deadpaned as she pushed past Peter to get to the door.

"I know you like to bottle up you feelings or whatever, but you'll need to talk to me at some time or another."

"Leave me alone Loser." Mj huffed as she finally got out of the classroom quickly making her way through the corridor, Peter following idly behind.

"I saw the letter in your journal."

That made her stop.

"The one you wrote to me I saw it. Em if you really meant those things why won't you just talk to me?”

"Because I know you don't feel the same way!" She found herself yelling.  
"You may think you do because you have that stupid nice guy complex or whatever and you don't want to hurt my feelings, but you could never like me. Im not you type, I'm not.. Liz." Michelle's yell turned into a whisper as she said the last word.

"I have tried so hard to shut my self off from the world so I can't get hurt again, so I cant get left again. I'm not going to let myself get hurt just for a stupid boy."

" Em I'm not your father." Peter stepped close enough so he could gently hold her hands, as he did this she avoided his gaze but made no effort to let go of his embrace, he continued.

"I'll never leave you, and don't you dare say your not my type, you're smart, strong willed, beautiful and you never afraid to speak your mind. I thought you were observant, how have you not noticed I've the biggest crush on you since like forever, Liz doesn't even hold a candle to you, it's always been you Em." she smiled.

"Your such a loser."

Peter grinned, and slowly as if asking for permission he leaned forward and place a kiss on her lips, it was short, sweet but perfect, and as she looked at this smiling, goofy, doofus in front of her she knew everything would turn out ok.

" If you tell anyone I have actually have emotions I will hunt you down and kill you. Don't think I don't know were you live Parker" peter smiled.  
Yes everything was going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this is my first fic ever so I’m sorry if it was shit, I don’t even know why I wrote this but anyway. Enjoy I guess I’ll probably delete this later.


End file.
